Chill
by Basco57
Summary: Carly is freezing her unladylike expletive off. --- Oneshot. Cam? Yeah, kinda, sorta, but definitely. Maybe. ---


**A/N: ****Dude, I never write Carly, and this is _practically_ in her POV. Oh, how refreshing. Alrighty, enjoy.  
**

* * *

It's probably past midnight by now.

She can't see her clock. It's behind a giant, slightly defective coat hanger that her older brother sculpted for her birthday last year. He claimed it was _abstract_ at the time. Then her best friend pointed out that the coat hanger resembled Mrs. Brigg's lopsided bosom. Carly agreed, she just never had the heart to throw it out, and she still couldn't see the clock. But judging by the calm of her room, and the rhythmic snores coming from the bundle, completely wrapped up in her comforter, to her right, she guesses it's late. She really wants to drift back off. There's just one problem.

Carly is freezing. Goosebumps, nipping, teeth chattering - the whole shebang. She's cold. Man, she wishes Spencer would get over his butter sculpting stage. She doesn't think she can take the subzero climates of her home anymore. She nudges Sam again, who replies with an inward groan. Carly says her friend's name softly, once, then twice. No answer accept maybe Sam pulls the covers a bit further off Carly and around herself.

Carly isn't sure why she's being so quiet as she whispers Sam's name again. It must be the atmosphere - the eerie blue glow of a muted and forgotten TV program, her "guest's" soft snores, the lateness of the hour. She tries a bit louder this time, gently kneeing Sam in the thigh.

"Sam! I'm freezing. Give me some of the covers!" she whispers as loudly as one can whisper.

Sam grunts. It's the signature Sam-grunt that Carly has grown so fond of, more by exposure than by choice, that is.

"Sam! For real! I'm freezing my unladylike word off here!" Carly sighs, then grabs Sam's shoulders and shakes her lightly as she tries again. "Saaaam! Sam! Sammy girl, wake up, kid!"

Sam's eyes flutter for a moment before she takes in the sight of Carly, then associates the brunette with the new discomfort she's feeling. "Le'go," Sam moans sleepily. "Your hands'r freezing." And with that, she rolls over, and the snores continue immediately.

Carly sighs again. Sam can sleep through anything, especially if it involves learning or Freddie's voice or sharing. Sharing blankets, in this case, but usually pig meat of sorts. Carly is just too exhausted to deal with typical Sam right now. It's been a long day.

First, Mr. Howard gave her a failing grade because she smiles too much. Then she had to comfort Gibby in the girl's bathroom because some mean kids did _things_ to him (one of the kids was Sam). Then while they were doing iCarly, she caught herself checking out Freddie. That was something she hoped never to experience, but she couldn't deny that he was, well, growing up. Needless to say, she needed to be as unconscious as the unruly blonde next to her.

"Sam, c'mon! I don't feel like dealing with this right now. If I have to sleep on my own couch _again_, you are not staying over here anymore!" Sam subconsciously calls Carly's bluff, and rolls over without any signs of having heard her friend's nagging. The nagging that Sam has somewhat become fond of, more by exposure than by choice, that is.

Carly knows that she has some bacon downstairs in the fridge. Desperate times call for... For cold meat. With Sam, that is. Carly had strategically placed it behind the celery, and like she suspected, her friend hasn't found it yet. Spencer is planning a big breakfast for tomorrow, so it probably isn't the best idea for her to give all the bacon to Sam right now. But Carly is _freezing_!

She lifts herself up a bit, eyes on the door, thoughts on the fridge. Then she can physically feel herself break through the bubble of human heat that surrounds her and Sam. If she thought the bed was cold, the rest of the room is the arctic. She shudders from the sudden draft, then throws herself back down to the bed. Carly enjoys the moment of warm relief as she reenters the bubble, before her body adjusts to the temperature change, and she's freezing again.

"Sam!" Carly lunges for the covers, using all the strength her tired little body can muster to yank the purple comforter out of Sam's iron grasp. So far, no use. Carly scoots a bit closer to the obnoxious blonde, gaining a better hold on the blanket as she pulls again.

She suddenly stops. If what she just realized is correct, then as she wiggles a tad bit closer to Sam right now, she's going to get warmer. She does in fact get warmer. She holds her breath for a moment and enjoys the warming of her right side as she slowly presses up against her own blanket. The blanket that's still wrapped tightly around Sam, that is.

Sam grumbles a bit, but doesn't object, or even seem to notice. Carly starts breathing steadily again, enjoying the limited relief from the cold. But soon she's grown used to this as well, and the subzero state of her left side simply can't be ignored any longer.

Carly lets out one determined huff before she sets to work forcing her arms into Sam's makeshift cocoon. A sleepy groan emits from Sam, but that's about it. She doesn't struggle, or pull away. Carly is almost surprised at how easy and maybe natural the whole thing is as she slips her arms inside. She has a hard time surpassing the temptation to stop her struggles and just squeeze Sam's warm body on the spot. But she knows it'll only relieve the cold for a little while. Plus, her feet are what's really freezing.

She starts the same struggle again, this time with her legs, before those too make their way into Sam's wrap. Carly sighs, relieved, as she's able to completely wiggle herself beneath the covers. Sam grunts and tries to pull them back, but gives up almost immediately as the snores succumb her once again.

Carly enjoys the balmy feeling for some unknown time. She's not sure how long. She's too tired to care. All she knows is that she's warm now, and almost too tired to function, and she may or may not be completely wrapped around Sam.

She's finally drifting off, maybe with a small smile on her lips. But with a sudden shift from Sam, Carly's wide awake. The covers were just yanked off her again. The cold rushes over her like a sheet of ice, and in a matter of seconds her toes feel like they're going to fall off. She sighs loudly, mumbling, "Sam…" before she pulls the blonde, but mostly her comforter, closer. She's not as gentle this time as she rips her way into the bundle of blankets and Sam. She shoves her feet back beneath the blanket. She presses her icy toes into the warm flesh of Sam's calf.

"Eh…Mmm!"

She smiles a bit at Sam's uneasy grunt. Carly's not huge on revenge, but in her current situation, she can see no better action than pressing her cold cheeks into Sam's neck, engendering another whiny grunt from her best friend. "You're f-f-freezing," Sam points out, still half asleep.

Carly's smile grows. She wraps her arms around her friend, and squeezes, snuggling a bit further into Sam's warmth.

Sam disrupts the icy calm of the room as she yells, "Gah, cut it out, Fredward!", and struggles desperately out of Carly's hold.

Carly doesn't let up on her entrapment of Sam, but mostly Sam's heat, as she asks quietly, "Fredward? Wh… What? As in _Freddie_?"

Sam is suddenly conscious, kind of, and she shakes her head for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. "What… Uh… Oh, hey Carls," she greets unceremoniously as she looks down at the brunette, who is currently snuggled into her collarbone.

"Hey…" Carly greets, half looking up at Sam, her tone full of question.

"Why do you feel like an ice cube?"

"Because you took all the covers."

"Ah. Why are you all snuggled up against me?"

"Because I feel like an ice cube."

"Ah." Sam's quiet, then, "I hate the word _snuggle._"

"Chill. This is a simple exchange of body heat," Carly informs her quickly.

"Oh." Sam pauses. "Why is it so damn cold in here?"

"Spencer is making another butter sculpture downstairs, so it's like a freezer in my house."

"Oh, yeah," Sam mumbles. She stirs for a moment, resituating herself. Carly groans as the covers leave her legs, then she shoves them back under, forcing Sam's warm skin to heat her own. "This is a pretty big bed, ya know."

"Yeah, I know, Sam," Carly mumbles sleepily. "So…"

"Yup."

"Why did you think I was Freddie, exactly?"

Carly can feel Sam's body harden as they share in an uncomfortable pause. "Why were you checkin' Freddie out hardcore during iCarly today?" she asks, matching Carly's more than curious tone.

"You can't answer a question with a question, Sam." Carly sighs against Sam's neck. "Just answer the question!"

"Why do you care?" Sam asks, subconsciously curling her legs around her companion's freezing calves.

Carly's not jealous. She knows she's not jealous. So what if Freddie's gotten a bit taller? He's still the little brother-ish neighbor kid. But then why does the thought of her two best friends... _you know_... Why does that make her so uncomfortable? Hmm. Carly shivers, slipping her hands under Sam's gray tank top, and pressing them into her lower back.

"Y-yow! Carls, you're c-cold!" But Sam's sudden shivering doesn't phase her accusing curiosity. "Why do you care, Shay?" she asks again. Not that Sam cares that Carly cares, of course.

"I don't think it's that far fetched that I'm asking you to explain yourself. I was cuddling into you, and you thought I was Freddie!" Carly accuses as quietly as someone could possibly accuse something of that insane degree. Sam gives a barely audible grunt, and that's about it. Carly sighs, then pushes herself even further into Sam. She nuzzles Sam's cheek with her nose, and slips a languid hand into Sam's hair, and only so she can ask, "So do you and Freddie do this type of thing?" She feels the question was unavoidable. She also feels uneasy. What if Sam answers yes? Why would that even make her uncomfortable?

"No," Sam says quietly, but defensively, listlessly noticing that Carly hasn't returned to her original position after making means for her question. "Freddie? Ew, come on. You just made me throw up in my mouth," Sam says, playing it cool, acting natural.

It doesn't sound too convincing. Carly's not sure that she believes Sam, but she does know one thing. Say Sam and Freddie _did_ happen to find themselves in this position once (and for reasons Carly doesn't want to ponder, the thought makes her insides burn. Or maybe that's just Sam-generated heat. Hmm). She knows that there's no way Freddie, a boy, would appreciate the perfection that is Sam's hair like Carly is as she's running her fingers through it, admiring the shiny curls from root to tip.

She slowly brings her other hand up to Sam's head, grabbing a fistful of the hair as her legs fight for dominance over Sam's. "You kinda sound like you're jealous, Shay." Sam says pointedly, tucking the comforter around Carly's shoulders.

"Oh, dream on, Puckett… Wait. So there _is_ something to be jealous about! I knew it!"

"Hey, now," Sam starts hastily. "Little girls who go around sayin' chizz that isn't true go to hell, you know."

"I bet it's _warm_ in hell," Carly moans, bringing her hands down from Sam's hair, and wrapping them around her friend's waist, pulling herself - if possible - closer. She presses her cheek against Sam's burning forehead. As she lets the new wave of heat sink in, she contemplates their current situation.

The Freddie situation, that is. Right. Of course. Because that is the most prominent thing on her mind, duh. Okay... Okay, Sam just started rubbing her left foot up and down the inside of Carly's leg, leaving a trail of appreciated warmth. And now Carly's toes are all tingly, and her face is actually hot, which is a nice little change. But now she has a strong desire to keep Sam talking, and maybe not contemplating their current positions.

"So… There's nothing going on between you and Freddie?" Carly asks shyly.

"You two aren't _you know, _right?" Sam starts immediately.

"No," Carly answers.

"No," Sam answers.

"Okay, good." Carly pauses, wondering why that is good exactly, then starts offhandedly, "Because he still likes me and all that, so I'm sure-,"

"Whoa, slow down there, turbo!" Carly immediately stops running her hands up and down Sam's back. "No, I'm talking about what you were saying! Keep doin' that, whatever that is. That feels good. That's warm." Sam sighs contentedly when Carly continues, then starts with a malice tone, "You kinda sound like you're diggin' on the nub."

"No!" Carly answers, mostly honestly. "It's just that, uh, well…" She doesn't _mean_ to sound suspicious, she just can't think! Sam is kind of, but definitely, rubbing a hand down the back of her thigh. And she's so damn nonchalant about the whole thing! Not that Carly's surprised though. Sam's nonchalant about major federal offenses as well. And firearms. And noxious, pain-associated wounds. And the black market. And... Well, yeah.

"Ah hah," Sam comments on Carly's denial-sounding babble.

"Shut up, Sam!" Carly demands, curling her cold toes against Sam's shin.

Sam chuckles through her nose. "You get so defensive, kid. I'm only playing." Sam pauses, and Carly can barely make out the slightly vexing smirk overtake the blonde's features. "But I still think you'd be jealous if, God forbid, me and Freddie did... whatever, I can't even say it."

Carly sighs, deliberately loud and low. "I would _not_. I just-,"

Sam's smirk grows. "Only not of _me. _Of him."

Carly opens her mouth for her ready reply, then pauses. "Uh, _no_. I would be jealous of neither," she says steadily. Well, steadily in comparison to her shaking hands on Sam's back. Sam simply continues her smirking. And Carly really doesn't want to try figuring out if Sam's joking or not (she can never tell. Crazier things have come out of that girl's mouth), so she starts emphatically, "Just admit you and Freddie totally have something going on, and we can drop this."

"Oh, _come on_! Me and... and Principle Franklin have more going on than me and Freddie!"

"That's gross."

Sam sighs impatiently. "I'm just saying there's NOTHING, Carls, gah! You're such a - Oooh, Carly, while your hands are there, could you itch my back? Yeah, right there. No, up. Down. Right there on the shoulder blade. Yeah. Ahhh… Thanks. Now, uh, what were we fighting about?"

"Uh, Freddie, I think. Or Principle Franklin," Carly offers, weirded out now that she's verbalized it.

"Right. Ew. Let's change the subject."

"Okay then," Carly concludes. "That's that."

"Okay," Sam adds with a nod. "That."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Cool."

"It is cool." Then Carly pauses. "Actually… It's not cool anymore. I'm actually really warm now." Carly slackens her grip, not surprised when Sam squirms away. But Carly is surprised when Sam simply rolls over, and scoots back into her, now facing the other wall. "Uh…"

"What, Shay, can't take a little heat?" She forces her legs back between Carly's, and wiggles her rear into Carly's gut.

"No, I just, uh…"

"Look, d'ya wanna share the covers or not? 'Cause if you're all the way over on the other side of this oversized bed, I'ma just take all the covers again, capiche?"

"Yeah, okay," Carly answers compliantly. As Sam was resituating herself, Carly's upper body momentarily exposed to the cold around them, so she smiles as she wraps her icy arms around Sam for one last chilly hoorah. Sam flinches, then sets to work warming Carly's hands with her own.

"We good now?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Carly replies, much needed sleep fogging her thoughts.

"Cool. You know what?"

"Mmm?"

"We shouldn't be getting into almost-fights about the tech nub. Screw Freddie!"

Carly sighs. "Yeah, okay, let's get to sleep…" Then she's suddenly awake. "W-would you?"

Sam's hands pause from rubbing up and down Carly's forearms. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe. Probably not. If I was drunk. Yeah. No. I guess. For cash. Would you?"

"Uh… You know… Yeah…"

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

Again with Sam's mischevious chuckleing. "But you'd do me first, right?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," comes Carly's drowsy murmur. "Speaking of which..." Carly lets out a drawn out yawn, then settles into the pillow and Sam.

Sam sighs, wiggling back into Carly. "Alright, sleepy time she comes."

Carly is in the state where she realizes she's drifting off, but she's still pretty aware of things. She thinks Sam may have fallen asleep. She breathes in the strawberry scent that's always coming from Sam's hair, when strangely enough Carly is almost positive that Sam rarely washes it. She concludes that Sam's hair must be magical. As well as her body heat.

"Are you fondling my hair?"

"Uh..." Carly's hands stop for a moment. "It's just, uh, I've... Your hair is... I've kinda wanted to do that for awhile, I guess."

"Mmm. Creep."

"You're the one with your hand on my butt," Carly points out accusingly.

Sam retracts it quickly, and for reasons Carly can't explain nor does she want to ponder, she's a bit disappointed. She decides that she liked the extra warmth. Bi-curious is so trite.

"Sorry," Sam says quickly. Then she pauses, and Carly knows her well enough to feel the mischief building up. "It's not like I could tell. You don't really have an ass back there, you know. Just a whole lotta nothing."

Carly sighs. "Good night, Sam." Sam chuckles, then she too settles into the covers and closes her eyes. But a few long minutes prove that the brunette can't do the same.

"Sam?" Carly asks quietly, breaking the calm that had settled in the blue glow of the room.

"Mmm?" Sam grunts impatiently.

"Thanks for, you know, sharing the covers, and warming me up, and stuff."

Sam exhales slowly, and Carly thinks she's gone back to sleep, when she chuckles softly. "No prob, Carls. It's not a big deal. You just wanted my body…"

"What?" the brunette asks sharply.

"Heat. My body heat. You didn't let me finish."

"Oh."

Sam snickers. "My bod is just the consolation prize."

Carly sighs. "Good _night_, Sam."

Sam and Carly's breathing is synchronized now, the rise and fall of their torsos one. They're both drifting off again, and both very warm and very comfortable wrapped around the other. Sam can't help it though. She's the one to breaks the silence this time.

"Carls?"

"Mmm?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna tell everyone in school on Monday that you're a flaming lesbian, okay?"

Carly replies, barely audible, with a sleepy, "Mmmkay, Sammy." She throws her leg over Sam's waist, wrapping it as well as her arms completely around the blonde, and she pulls her closer, and smiles into the back of Sam's neck.

"Carls?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't breathe."

"Mmm… That's nice, Sam."

"You're, like, crushing my ribcage."

"Thanks… You too," Carly slurs.

Sam sighs, wondering idly if this is going to become a new thing with them. She attempts to pry herself out of Carly's hold. Carly doesn't let up, and maybe she holds on a bit tighter. Sam pulls again, this time with more strength. No luck. She knows that she's stronger than Carly, so she thrusts forward with all her might, feeling the freezing air meet her as the blanket leaves her body.

Carly is scrambling behind her, now fully aware, eyes wide. It's cold again! She feels around in the dark frantically for the blanket, her hands landing on Sam, who's doing about the same thing. "Ah! You're arms are cold," Carly declares through chattering teeth as Sam presses herself desperately into the other girl. And they sit there, shivering, both clad in boxer shorts and tank tops, huddled together, salvaging any bit of heat the other permits.

"G-g-get the blanket!" Carly tries.

"N-no! If I move, I'm gonna g-g-get even colder. I d-don't want my nipples to fall off!"

"That's crude, S-S-Sam!"

The banter is dropped, replaced by silence and concentration on creating body heat. Sam nuzzles into Carly's front, and Carly is aggravated and confused by the fact that she's got her arms wrapped around Sam warming _her _up, while she's freezing her own unladylike word off.

"I can't believe you'd do Freddie," Sam says suddenly.

"You said you would too!"

"Eh... I take it back. I'd have to be real shitfaced." Sam snorts. "Heh, I'd do _you_ before I did Freddie."

Carly gulps. "Uh..."

"Oh, you gotta go and make it all weird, Shay! That was a complement!" Sam finishes impatiently.

"Yeah, but you've been making these weird, random, sexual comments since I woke you up! It's kind of unsettling!"

"Eh, you over analyze things too much, Shay. You're the one who fed me fishstick for supper. You know those make me rambunctious!" And the smirk makes its grand return. "Plus, you've totally been blushing this whole time. How am I supposed to pass that up?"

Carly looks for a change in subject matter. Her freezing arse does the trick. "I can't believe you dropped the blanket on the ground!"

Sam sighs, and drags Carly with her as she scoots to the far side of the bed. She quickly tosses an arm back, grabs the purple comforter, and throws it over them. "Ah, thank God!" Carly moans, curling up underneath it, leaving little room for Sam, who forces her way in anyways, just like with many other aspects of their life, Carly's come to notice.

They're both drifting off again, hopefully for good. Carly's chock out of energy, but she's so content with the warmth, and the moment, and the obnoxiously lovable company that she gives her friend a little squeeze, murmuring, "Night, Sam, love you."

"Mhmm… Love you too," Sam slurs. Then she lets a beat pass before her hasty, "And tomorrow, when we wake up, try to be totally straight again, 'kay pumpkin?" And her rhythmic snores begin.

Carly furrows her brows, the need of sleep clouding her actions as she untangles herself from Sam, rips the comforter away, wrapping it tightly around herself, and curls up on the other side of the bed.

Sam moans loudly, shivering as she tries to force her way into the warm blanket, but mostly into Carly.

* * *

**A/N: This is just for those nights everyone has when you're _freezing_, and you just can't warm up, no matter how many blankets you're burrowed in.  
**

**Anyways, I'm just obsessed with their friendship these days, so a Cam fic from me has been long overdo. And I found that Cam fics are super easy to write. They're girls, so, it's like duh they're gonna snuggle if they're cold. Right. Okay, not really. Ah well. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the beginning was so slow. I had to ease into it. Alrighty, cheerio!**


End file.
